


Do no harm

by HeichouSabre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm not normally a fluff writer but here y'all go, M/M, This was meant to be Victorian Era but ended up Modern Era, Vampire!Armin, Witch!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouSabre/pseuds/HeichouSabre
Summary: Eren's had a crappy day and Armin helps him feel better.





	Do no harm

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for cruddy titles xD I couldn't think of anything better so I took a line out of the fic to serve as the title.
> 
> Had been working on this on and off since last year thanks to my super fickle desire to write. But I was finally able to finish it today which means I can push my resources onto trying to rewrite a fic I wasn't happy with, it's an EruRen one but I can't promise any release dates if anyone's interested. I aim to get it 100% complete before I start submitting it.
> 
> I thank @MystiTrinqua for helping me with the editing, I used a site called Hemingway as well (if anyone plans to use it, take the advices in it with a pinch of salt. Esp regarding "passive voices".... but it's still got its uses.)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this oneshot! :D

Kitchen alive with the sound of pots being moved around and food cooking over Armin's humming a tune. Stirring a pot of Ravioli to prevent sticking at the bottom. He took a whiff of the sauce he was simmering so it would be warm when he served it. He glanced to the wall clock and hummed thoughtfully. "Should be home soon~" His sensitive ear listening for the sound of his witch returning home. Armin had opted to make a simple dinner for themselves. Figuring that Eren may want something quick and relax later.

A few moments later, the front door opens and is shut quickly. Eren's grumbling under his breath as he took off his coat to hang on the hook by the door.

"Dinner is almost ready, Eren~" Armin called out while he warmed up the pasta sauce. Hearing a response from the brunet who proceeded to go wash his hands before setting their table. When Eren returned, he gave the witch a gentle smile, serving up their dinner. "How did the get together go?"

Groaning, he resisted the urge to dry scrub his face. "Please... don't get me started..." he whined. Getting his hands swatted away as he attempted to help Armin carry the plates to the table. Knowing the blond vampire wasn't going to drop it. He huffed out a sigh before taking his seat. "Okay okay... some... dumbass... used our coven's resources to cast a curse. Without telling any of us. So... we're pretty much unprotected against karma. It'll follow me here if I don't do something... which is fucking great. I realized after hearing the news that I forgot to get a new plant home guardian. Which means I have to do some shit I haven't planned to do for the month. Make sure it's not going to fuck everything up that badly. I'm pissed as hell... and so is the rest of the coven. We've suspended the asshole but I dunno... should've kicked them out. You know Hanji..."

Armin listened patiently while Eren ranted about his day. Moving back into the kitchen to get Eren a glass of water and placing it on a coaster beside his dinner. Sitting down with an understanding hum. "I'm sure Hanji's got her reasons," he began with a small smile. Squeezing his partner's hand gently, knowing it would help the brunet calm down. "Hopefully a lesson would be learnt before they're kicked out?"

"Not holding my breath there... they don't seem to remember that we're not supposed to any harm but take no shit," he grumbled, quietly. Appreciating Armin's understanding of the situation.

Chuckling, he released Eren's hand, "time will tell if they learn anything, huh." He picked up his fork to begin eating his dinner just as Eren moved to do the same. "Anything good happen today, I hope?" Taking his time to chew on the mouthful of pasta to give Eren time to think.

He thought about his day while he chewed on his mouthful then snorted once he had swallowed. "Jean was being a moron today til Marco put him in his place. T'was funny to see." It was usually only Jean who would attend coven meetings. But the witch's vampire partner had come along to see everyone.

"We're good at that~" he teased with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Hearing Eren's heartbeat briefly quicken when he blushed at the underlying meaning. Causing his smirk to widen.

"L-let's just eat, shall we?" the brunet huffed, nudging Armin's shin with a foot.

"Yes... that is a great idea before our food gets cold~"

A few moments later, they both finished up and washed up everything with few words exchanged. Both working in a comfortable silence until the kitchen was completely tidied. Neither wanting any unwanted visitors in the house.

"I'm gonna go check the garden... hopefully karma haven't done anything to them," Eren told the vampire, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. Meeping when he was suddenly yanked down for a longer kiss. Feeling two sharp fangs grazing his bottom lips, never failing to make him shudder with a soft moan.

Releasing his partner with a satisfied hum, he patted him on the chest. "I'm sure everything will be fine. We can replace most of them if something do happen to them," he pointed out reassuringly. Even some of the harder to find plants would be easily sourced from the right channels. "Go check them and I will go get the bath ready. Think it's something you most definitely need after today's events."

"You're the best~" Quickly turning to head into the backyard garden where most of his plants were grown. A small shed tucked away in a corner for storage and drying some plants. Getting out a watering can to fill up before he began checking on the garden. Sprinkling the ones that would need some water. Finding a couple of plants that had wilted, he sighed and removed them. Mentally categorizing what they were so he could go out to source in some new ones. Only one group of plants would need Armin's help in sourcing. Also watering some of Armin's flowers on the other side of their gardening space to save him the trouble. "Meh... not too bad..." he commented to himself while shaking out any water from the watering can and stored it away.

The vampire looked up from the bathtub to the sound of Eren wandering up the stairs. "Considering you are taking your time coming up, the damage isn't too bad?" he guessed before the brunet appeared in the doorway.

"Nah, not too bad. Only need one bunch for you to source in." The scent of lavender hovered in the steam from the bath and Eren exhaled with a smile. "Definitely what I need." Stepping forward into the large bathroom, the space didn't feel cluttered. There was a shower big enough for more than one person tucked into one corner and the large overhead light reflected softly off the grey tiles, giving the surfaces a warm glow, the other end of the space occupied by a polished stone bench topped with a white porcelain basin - everything looked expensive but well cared for, not too ostentatious. Noticing the steam beginning to drift up from the bath an escape through the open door he moved to close it, not rushing to undress himself since the tub was still filling up. Armin followed suit. "How's your lodestone going?" he asked, curiosity reignited when the blond's necklace came into view.

"Not too bad, might need a recharge later?" Taking it off to put aside on the polished stone bench. "At least I don't have to deal with people asking why I am so cold," he added cheerily.

Nodding in response, he checked the tub to see it had filled up enough, turning the faucet off. He let Armin get in first before he climbed in, scooting up at his motion. Letting out a groan as expert fingers started kneading into his taut muscles. Body gradually relaxing with every minute until he almost felt like jelly. Leaning into his partner with a contented sigh.

"Not gonna ask how you are feeling... you're pretty much boneless~" he chuckled. Laying a kiss on the shoulder before resting his chin. Arms wrapping around the witch's torso to hug him close. "I was going to ask if you'd like to do a scene tonight but I think movie in bed might be a better idea... a couple of new movies recently came on Netflix not too long ago."

"Yeah... that sounds like a great idea," Eren murmured with a smile, tilting his head back to see Armin's face. "Decent stuff I hope?"

Chuckling, he gave him a peck on the lips, "there's a couple of good ones. I wouldn't have suggested it if there weren't any. Already got the bed warmed up too." A hand moved to pick up a washcloth from a small recess in the wall. He put a dollop of body wash onto and began to wash his human partner down despite the small protests. "Let me, Eren. I like doing this."

Eren pouted briefly. Allowing him to do as he pleased regardless and enjoying the attention he was being given. "Fiiine~ But I get to do it to you next time."

"Hmm, deal," he whispered with a smirk. "But knowing you... it might turn into something not so innocent." Snorting at the facial expression he was given with his teasing accusation. "You totally do. Don't play innocent with me." He rinsed off the washcloth, moving onto washing Eren's hair, making the witch to groan. Effectively cutting off any protests. Now with a happy witch, he washed himself while gently moving Eren whenever he needed to clean a part of himself. "Ready to get out?"

"Yeah, let's get out. I'll use the remaining warmth of the bath to recharge your stone. Less work." Accepting the help to get out, he patted himself dry straight away and dried his hair until it no longer dripped. Eren picked up the lodestone and dipped his other hand in the water, muttering a spell. Water promptly going cold as the stone collected the energy. Smiling, he slipped the necklace over Armin's head and adjusted the stone. "There ya go, should last you a few days."

They hung their towels up on the drying racks after draining the tub and cleaned their teeth. Neither of them feeling like taking any kind of snacks to the bed. Once in their bedroom, they got into their pajamas and cuddled up under the quilt. A movie was quickly chosen with minimal fussing.

An hour later, Armin noticed Eren's gentle breathing. Looking down to see his partner had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. He turned off Netflix and plunged the room into darkness as he switched the tv off. "G'night, puppy~" he whispered with a peck to the forehead before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!


End file.
